More Fun Comics Vol 1 83
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * John Hunt Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Cliff Young | Penciler5_1 = Pierce Rice | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Two Fates" | Synopsis2 = Two former Gypsy carnival workers set themselves up as "the Two Fates," who offer to sell amateur tapestries to individuals for a large sum of money, with the guarantee that the fate shown in it will come true. Then the two fortune-tellers begin to blackmail the underworld. Initially, the gang leaders scoff at their predictions, but when the crime bosses turn up dead, the underworld takes notice. Gang boss Lucky Lewis is the first to cooperate with the fortune-tellers. Their activities bring them to Dr. Fate's attention, when he attempts to rescue Inza from the scene of a robbery. Dr. Fate and Inza are captured, but the sorcerer escapes. He then leads the Two Fates into a trap, apprehending them for the authorities. | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "Thomas Jefferson's Treasure" | Synopsis3 = Black Jack enlists the aid of rare coin dealer Drew Carson to help salvage a treasure of 1804 U.S. silver dollars. Carson's fiancee contacts Aquaman in hopes that he can protect her boyfriend. When Black Jack tries to double-cross Carson and take the treasure, Aquaman rescues the coin dealer. He captures Black Jack and his accomplice, then turns them over to the authorities. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "Leatherpusher Law" | Synopsis5 = Percival Popp becomes a boxer when he suspects former champion Hank Morris was drugged during a fight. Meanwhile, the Spectre tracks a group of smugglers to the gym where Popp is training. Gangster Blackie Barrow, who is behind both crimes, sets up Popp as an underdog and fixes his fights. Spectre uncovers the secret of the smuggling ring, as the crooks hide the goods inside gym equipment. He breaks up the gang, and Morris returns to the ring to become champion again. | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "Mercury Messenger Service" | Synopsis4 = Johnny befriends a messenger boy and learns that crooks are trying to put the service out of business. When the crooks injure the boy, Johnny fills in for him as a messenger. The crooks set a trap for him, then try to kill him. Johnny escapes and turns in the crooks. He gives the reward money to the injured boy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Two Fates Other Characters: * Lucky Lewis Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Vera Hannay * Drew Carson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackie Barrow Other Characters: * Kid Morris * Hammerin' Hank Morris Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *"The Two Fates" was reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #83 index entry }}